Little Sister
by esotericaxxtwilight
Summary: When Emmett was eighteen, he left his family and home. And his little sister, Emma. Emma is transformed a few years after Emmett moves out. What happens when she finds out 80 years later he's been immortal all along? i own nothing but Emma! R&R. One shot.


I sat in my room, arms around my knees. I was too scared to sleep, too tired to do anything. I heard all the voices downstairs.

"Emmett! You were supposed to be home hours ago." and the screams of my parents at my big brother. He talked back to them, as always, and walked up the stairs to his room. I opened my door and peeked my head out. "Emmett?" I asked softly. He turned, his angry face softening at the look on mine.

"Its OK Emma. Mother and Father are just a little mad. I'll be gone in a few weeks anyway. They won't yell anymore." He said softly, walking over to me and patting my head.

"But I don't want you to leave. You're my big brother." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Shh Emma. Its OK. Mother and Father and I don't get along. I'm moving into the city. I'll still be close. I'm eighteen anyway. Even if they liked me, it's time for me to move out." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked, drying my tears.

"Positively. I'll see you at least once a month. I promise." He said. He kissed my head, and told me to go back to bed, which I did. I didn't know then that my brother packed all his bags that night, and moved away. I never saw him after that. He lied to me. My heart was crushed. I looked up to my big brother, and he had let me down. I let those wounds heal, and grew up. Little did I know that four years later my life would change, forever, and I would become more like my brother than I ever dreamed.

"Emma, come downstairs! I want you to run this over to the Potter's before dark." My mother called.

"Coming Mama!" I called. I had grown much since Emmett left us four years ago. I was a tall young woman of 15. My girlish black curls were now long, tame, and shiny. I was thin, and had striking features, like high cheekbones and deep set olive eyes. I was pretty, but took it for granted. I threw my coat on over my blue dress, and grabbed my mother's jam jar off the shelf. "I'll bring this over to the Potter's!"

The Potter's wasn't far, only a walk down a few streets, a cross through a park, and then another block. I knew the road well. I dropped the jam off at the Potters, and headed home. It was twilight as I reached the path through the park. I stopped by the creek to admire the pretty reflections in the water. I didn't notice someone behind me until there were ice-cold hands on my neck, stopping my breathing.

I tried to scream, but couldn't. "I'm sorry love. I feel bad about choosing you. I just haven't hunted in so long, and you do smell nice." Said a soft voice. I felt her teeth slice into my neck. I tried to scream, but felt my blood being sucked away.

I managed to mutter, what I thought were my last words, "Please, mercy. Save me." I heard the vampire gasp, and somehow pull from my neck. I felt darkness take over, and then pain. I figured I was dead.

The pain continued for days. I figured I was in heck. I must have sinned too much. Then, the pain left one day. I heard voices around me.

"Cara, you couldn't kill her?" an annoyed voice.

"I just felt a sudden compassion to her. I couldn't!" Cara said.

I woke up then, and looked at the new world around me. "Welcome to eternity. We are Cara and Markos. How may we be of service?" a tall, Russian looking vampire said.

I spent many years with Cara and Markos. I found my power was unique. I could surround people with illusions. I coul make people think there were snakes at their feet, or a frog in their soup. I couldn't produce a full illusion, but small details were my specialty. After around 70 years with Markos and Cara, I decided to leave. They were moving up to Canada to hunt, and I wanted to stay in the States. Cara loved me like a sister, but Markos was distant. It wasn't too hard to leave.

"I promise I will find you again someday Cara." I said to her.

"I know I will see you again Emma." Cara said softly, and she and Markos turned and ran away, towards the north. We were currently in Portland, Oregon. I decided I would head up to the Seattle area. Big cities were easier to get lost in, and it was cloudy there. I traveled up to Seattle, not hunting, since I had eaten in Portland. I finally reached a small town called Forks. I could smell the other vampires there. I decided to see if there was a coven to join. I ran, following the scent, until it led me to a _house._ That was odd. Vampires didn't live in houses. I saw three vampires standing in front of the house, with weird gold eyes. I greeted them

"Hello." I greeted them. "Are you a coven here? I won't hunt on your land if you are." I walked in closer, seeing the three faces. One was a tall, handsome vampire with bronze and brown hair. The second was a blonde boy with bites all over. He scared me a little. The third was... Emmett! I knew him the second I laid eyes on him. I suppressed a scream. My brother was like me! He looked a wee bit older than when I last saw him, but he was no doubt my brother.

"Hello, we are the Cullen's. How do you know Emmett's name? I am Edward, a mind reader. This is Jasper, and Emmett, whom you seem to know." Edward said, almost confused.

"I know him well. He deserted me almost 80 years ago." I hissed.

"How could I desert you? I don't even know you!" Emmet growled.

"You do big brother. Remember the little sister whose heart you crushed. Bet you never though she'd be back to haunt you." I hissed.

"Emma!" Emmett roared in surprise.

"In the flesh." I hissed.

"This is your sister?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"Little sister. By seven years. But from the looks of it, now I'm only 5 years younger. Is the guilt taking over yet Emmett? I'll cast my memories as illusions at you if you really want to feel guilt. You deserted me! I was your baby sister, and you left me. You lied!" I snarled.

Three more vampires ran into the front yard. One was an older blonde male, the second a gorgeous blonde female, and the third was a pixie-like female. "Who is this?" asked the older blonde male.

"This is Emma, Emmett's little sister." Edward said quietly. I still wasn't done with my speech though.

"Do you know what pain you caused me? I was abandoned. Mother and Father took out there extra anger on me! I had to be perfect! Everything you weren't. I was their little show dog. Dress her up and make her do tricks. Maybe we'll get a good marriage or money out of her. And you weren't there when I needed you most, WHEN I WAS IMMORTAL. Now I find out you have been immortal this whole time, and you never came back for me?" I roared.

"Emma, it's complicated. I wanted you to live, not be the living dead. I didn't know it would hurt you so bad when I left." Emmett said softly. I felt waves of calm and peace hit me.

"Stop that! Who ever is making me calm, stop it." I made all the vampires think there were butterflies around them to distract them.

"Emma, I am Carlisle." Said the older blonde male, waving away invisible butterflies. "This is Rosalie and Alice. They are Emmett and Jasper's wives. We know you are upset. Can you come inside and talk about it?" Carlisle said calmly.

Carlisle didn't know what he said was just fuel to my fire. "WIFE! That's why you never came for me! You were having too much of a good time with your stupid wife to ever care about your little sister. I mean, of course I could never compare to her. She replaced me, huh Emmett? Your love for your sister was replaced by the love for your stupid supermodel wife." I shrieked. I couldn't control myself anymore. I threw the illusion of fire at Emmett, so when he dodged it I tackled him. My pain and anguish was overtaking me. I felt two vampires grab me off Emmett. I saw Edward and Carlisle holding me back.

"She produces illusions. Ignore everything!" Edward yelled to Carlisle. I produced fire, animals, and images of all the vampires burning, but they still wouldn't let go. I felt calm from Jasper, and finally felt a moment of peace.

"Fine. Let me go. I'll be good now. I just couldn't control myself." I whispered. They let me go, and I walked slowly over to Emmett. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Is that really you Emma? You sure do still have some fight in you." he asked.

"It's me Emmett. A little older and more mature, but I'm still Little Em." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.


End file.
